


Szukając gwiazd na niebie

by Chinatsu114



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt, Hurt Yuri Plisetsky, paraliż
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinatsu114/pseuds/Chinatsu114
Summary: Gdzie Yuri ma nadzieję, która gaśnie z każdym kolejnym dniem.Nadzieja jest jak gwiazdy.Raz jest doskonale widoczna w czerni naszego życia, a kiedy indziej nie ma po niej śladu."Oj, gdybyś znała prawdę, to inaczej byś śpiewała, przemknęło pod jasnymi włosami. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, przewrócił jedynie oczami i przymknął powieki, odchylając głowę do tyłu."





	1. O jedną gwiazdę mniej na sklepieniu...

"Każdy człowiek jest jak Księżyc. Ma swoją drugą stronę, której nie pokazuje nikomu."  
~Mark Twain

 

\- Zachowujesz się jak dziecko. - powiedziała ze złością. - Rozpieszczony książę, który myśli, że cały świat klęknie u jego stóp, gdy będzie tego chciał.

Prychnęła jeszcze i wyszła trzaskając drzwiami, które odbiły się od framugi, by ponownie ukazać jej sylwetkę. Rude włosy powiewały za nią, przywodząc mu na myśl ognistą wstęgę palącą mosty. Wzruszył ramionami. Nie była mu potrzebna do szczęścia, obejdzie się bez jej irytującej obecności. Zamknął drewnianą powłokę. Ruszył leniwie w stronę sypialni, mijając kuchnię, w której na blacie zostawił w połowie pustą szklankę z sokiem. Jego myśli krążyły wokół miękkości pościeli, w której zaraz zanurzy nos.

Nie dotarł tam jednak, a przynajmniej nie w ciągu kolejnych kilku minut, które spędził leżąc na zimnych panelach korytarza.

Chciał się ruszyć, pokazać, że wszystko jest okay, ale... nie było. Jego kończyny były sparaliżowane, a on nie miał kontroli nad żadnym mięśniem, który wchodził w skład nóg, czy też rąk.

Do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk kroków. Wsłuchał się w nie, jakby tylko one utrzymywały go przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się jednak ze strachu. Co jeśli ten ktoś zastanie go w takim stanie? Co jeśli będą pytania?

Oddech przyśpieszył, lecz zapaliła się maleńka lampa nadziei, gdy na jego dłoniach pojawiła się gęsia skórka, a organizm zaczął odczuwać chłód.

Paraliż ustępował.

Gdyby był w innej sytuacji, zdziwiłby się, że tak szybko, lecz teraz jedyne o czym myślał, to postawienie się na nogi.

Jak najszybsze.

Położył dłonie na podłodze, po czym oparł na nich swój ciężar. Były słabe, drżały, ale dały radę i już po chwili dotykał kolanami posadzki.

Będąc w takiej pozycji usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi. Jako że był na środku korytarza, nie miał się o co oprzeć. Miał jednak jeszcze chwilę czasu. Zanim ten ktoś go ujrzy, musi minąć jeszcze chwila. Trzeba bowiem przejść przez mały hol i skręcić w lewą odnogę, gdzie w ślepym zaułku mieścił się duży fotel, regał z książkami, puchaty dywan, stoliczek i wysoka lampa. Drzwi do sypialni były po prawej stronie i on naprawdę zastanawiał się, jakim cudem znalazł się w tym miejscu.

Zdołał przenieść ciężar swego drobnego ciała na nogi i wstać. Zachwiał się, lecz zdołał utrzymać równowagę w ostatnim momencie.

Rzucił się ku fotelowi. Nie wiedział, czy kończyny ponownie nie odmówią mu posłuszeństwa i wolał wyeliminować taką możliwość.

Zdążył zająć siedzenie i nabrać powietrza, gdy zza rogu wyłoniła się rudowłosa. Kierowała się w stronę sypialni, lecz kątem oka zauważyła jasną czuprynę i odwróciła się.

\- Po co wróciłaś? - warknął, na co zaśmiała się złośliwie.

\- Nie bój się, nie dla ciebie. Zostawiłam telefon.

\- Powinnaś mnie przeprosić.

\- Za co?! Za prawdę nie przepraszam! - zmarszczyła brwi.

Oj, gdybyś znała prawdę, to inaczej byś śpiewała, przemknęło pod jasnymi włosami. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, przewrócił jedynie oczami i przymknął powieki, odchylając głowę do tyłu.  
Usłyszał prychnięcie, stukot obcasów, gdy Mila kierowała się do jego sypialni po telefon, po czym wraca i przechodzi obok niego. Następnie trzask drzwi i cisza.

Cisza, którą przerywa delikatny chrupot.  
Słyszysz?  
To jedna z gwiazd na niebie właśnie pękła.  
Pękła, tak samo jak serce pewnego jasnowłosego chłopca, którego policzki tonęły w łzach.

O jeden liść mniej na tym drzewie.  
To надежда, prawda?  
Tak ją nazywają.  
Nadzieją.

Kiedy na drzewie nie zostanie już żaden liść.  
Kiedy zostanie sam pień i nagie gałęzie.  
Nie pukaj w mą skorupę.  
Nie krusz pozostałości mego istnienia.


	2. Dwa jasne ślady na niebie, gdy upadły gwiazdy u twych stóp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdzie Yuri ma nadzieję, która gaśnie z każdym kolejnym dniem.
> 
> Nadzieja jest jak gwiazdy.  
> Raz jest doskonale widoczna w czerni naszego życia, a kiedy indziej nie ma po niej śladu.
> 
> "Oj, gdybyś znała prawdę, to inaczej byś śpiewała, przemknęło pod jasnymi włosami. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, przewrócił jedynie oczami i przymknął powieki, odchylając głowę do tyłu."

"Razem z łzami wypływa cierpienie, by zrobić miejsce na nową, kolejną falę bólu."  
~Dorota Terakowska "Tam, gdzie spadają Anioły"

Kolejny wieczór w jego krótkim życiu, który spędził zwinięty w kulkę, niczym kot, wśród pościeli. Poduszka pod jego głową mokra była od łez i przyjemnie chłodziła rozpalone czoło i rumiane policzki.

Wiedział, że powinien wstać, ogarnąć się i pojawić na treningu, gdzie dałby z siebie wszystko, by pokazać, że nie jest aż tak beznadziejny, jak wszyscy myślą, lecz... Był jeden problem.

Jasnowłosy zauważył, że jego ciało ogarnia krótki, zaledwie kilku lub kilkunasto minutowy, paraliż, za to działo się to około pięć razy na godzinę. Zaczęło się poprzedniego dnia, po wyjściu Mili. Kiedy był w połowie drogi do sypialni, jego kończyny nagle stały się ciężkie, niczym ołów, a on sam ponownie wylądował na panelach.

Zdążył się dorobić kilku poważnie wyglądających siniaków i wolał nie wyruszać na przechadzki po mieszkaniu ze strefy, która gwarantowała mu jako takie bezpieczeństwo.

Do jego uszu dotarła irytująca go od zawsze melodyjka. Specjalnie ustawił ją jako sygnał, że trener pragnie się z nim połączyć, by szybko odbierać telefony. Muzyczka grała mu na nerwach i nigdy nie mógł wytrwać w postanowieniu, by nie rozmawiać z Jakovem, bowiem robił to, by nie słuchać dalej tego... czegoś.  
Teraz było tak samo.  
Zacisnął mocno powieki oraz zęby i zasłonił uszy dłońmi, jednak dźwięki przedostały się do narządu słuchu i z jego gardła wydobyło się pełne złości warknięcie.

Podniósł się, by stwierdzić, że nogi odziane w czarne jeansy nie należą jakby do niego i nie ma nad nimi kontroli. Podczołgał się do krawędzi posłania i wyciągnął rękę, by opuszkami palców dosięgnąć komórki leżącej na dywanie. Przesunął zieloną słuchawkę odbierając tym samym połączenie i włączył głośnik, by po chwili powrócić do poprzedniej pozycji.

\- Widzę cię za dwie minuty na lodowisku! Dociera to twojej tlenionej głowy?! - skrzywił się na krzyk Jakova, który zdecydowanie nie oszczędzał własnego gardła i bębenków swojego ucznia.

\- Nie dam rady. - udało mu się nadać głosowi lekceważące i typowe dla niego brzmienie.

\- Jak to nie dasz rady?! Jeśli zaraz się tutaj nie pojawisz...

\- Nie zjawię się dzisiaj na treningu. - przerwał mężczyźnie.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?! - krótkie pikanie, gdy Yuri ponownie wyciągnął dłoń, by przerwać połączenie.

Jakov zabije mnie przy pierwszej okazji, pomyślał i otarł krople potu z czoła.

Przez kolejne kilkanaście minut próbował choćby odrobinę poruszyć nogami, a gdy na jego twarzy pojawił się triumf, bo w końcu mu się to udało, w mieszkaniu rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. No, bardziej walenie pięścią, lecz to było normalne u trenera chłopaka, którego oczy rozszerzyły się.

Był zdezorientowany, a strach zacisnął pętlę na jego gardle.

Podniósł się ostrożnie z łóżka, stanął niepewnie na słabych kończynach. Jego ciało drżało z wysiłku, a krótkie spojrzenie na swoje odbicie w lustrze potwierdziło myśli chłopaka. Wyglądał, jakby miał gorączkę, co było chyba nawet prawdą i działało na jego korzyść. Mógł usprawiedliwić nieobecność na treningu swoją nagłą chorobą.

Jesteś genialny, przemknęło pod jasną czupryną, gdy opierając się o ściany i meble w końcu stanął przed drewnianą powłoką, która drżała od silnych uderzeń.

Otworzył drzwi, by ujrzeć wściekłego Jakova. Nie był to nieznany mu widok, a nie działające poprawnie zmysły i umysł nie potrafiły wzbudzić w nim strachu przed złością trenera. Chłopak bardziej obawiał się wydania jego tajemnicy, ale skoro był w takim stanie, to chyba nagłe zasłabnięcie, czy niezbyt dobra koordynacja ruchowa nie mogły być podejrzane.

Mężczyzna chyba przygotował sobie całą przemowę i listę epitetów, którymi chciałby obrzucić podopiecznego, ale zaniemówił. Wygląda na to, że jednak Yuri miał powód, by nie pojawiać się na lodowisku, pomyślał, gdy tylko ujrzał chłopaka.

\- Odpoczywaj, napij się czegoś ciepłego, wyśpij się, wyślę Milę, by sprawdziła, co u ciebie. - rzucił tylko i odwrócił się na pięcie.

Odszedł.

Dwa liście leżą pod drzewem.  
Czekają, aż je podniesiesz,  
spojrzysz na nie i zachwycisz się  
ich barwą.  
Jedyne co od ciebie dostają,  
to but, który je depcze.

Tak zginęła moja надежда.  
Moja nadzieja zginęła pod nogami ludzi.  
Nie daj mi się zgubić wśród drzew.  
Las jest duży,  
a ja jestem tylko małym chłopcem.


	3. Trzy gwiazdy spadły z nieba, więcej nie potrzeba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdzie Yuri ma nadzieję, która gaśnie z każdym kolejnym dniem.
> 
> Nadzieja jest jak gwiazdy.  
> Raz jest doskonale widoczna w czerni naszego życia, a kiedy indziej nie ma po niej śladu.
> 
> "Oj, gdybyś znała prawdę, to inaczej byś śpiewała, przemknęło pod jasnymi włosami. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, przewrócił jedynie oczami i przymknął powieki, odchylając głowę do tyłu."

"Samotność to dziwna rzecz.  
Zakrada się cicho i niepostrzeżenie. Siada obok ciebie w ciemności. Głaszcze cię po włosach, kiedy śpisz. Owija się wokół twojego ciała i zaciska się tak mocno, że brakuje ci tchu, że zamiera twój puls, choć krew płynie coraz szybciej. Dotyka ustami miękkich włosków na twoim karku. Zostawia kłamstwa w twoim sercu, kładzie się w nocy w twoim łóżku, wysysa światło z każdego kąta. Nie odstępuje cię na krok, kurczowo trzyma cię za rękę tylko po to, żeby jednym szarpnięciem pociągnąć cię w dół, kiedy usiłujesz się podnieść.(...) A kiedy sądzisz, że jesteś gotów odejść, że jesteś gotów się uwolnić, zacząć od nowa, samotność jak stary znajomy staje obok twojego odbicia w lustrze i patrząc ci prosto w oczy, mówi: no dalej, spróbuj przeżyć życie beze mnie. Nie znajdujesz słów, żeby bronić się przed samym sobą, przed głosem, który powtarza, że nie jesteś wystarczająca dobry nigdy nigdy nigdy nie będziesz wystarczająco dobry.  
Samotność to zgorzkniały, żałosny towarzysz.  
Zdarza się, że po prostu nie odpuści."  
~Tahereh Mafi - Sekret Julii

 

Mila przyszła dopiero następnego dnia, gdy walczył z gorączką, która zdążyła się nasilić. Nawet nie wiedział, czy ataki ustały, bo i tak nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Jego umysł był zaćmiony, jakby miał naprawdę wielkiego kaca.

Nie czuł zupełnie nic.  
Już nawet ból głowy i wszystkie inne dolegliwości zaniknęły, gdy dryfował po falach swojej wyobraźni. Jego dusza chciała odpocząć, a to był jedyny sposób. Musiał odpłynąć, tak po prostu. Zniknąć na kilka chwil z powierzchni ziemi, zamknąć się na ludzi, przestać słuchać i walczyć. To nie tak, że się poddał. On potrzebował tylko jednego momentu. Momentu spokoju, ciszy. Momentu, który będzie trwał wiecznie, ale nadal pozostanie momentem. Jedną ulotną chwilą, jedną z wielu sekund z jego życia, które postanowiło sobie z niego zakpić i nie powiadomić o dosyć poważnej wadzie, jaką był paraliż. No i oczywiście wrodzona beznadziejność. Gdyby wiedział wcześniej, że i tak nie będzie mógł kontynuować kariery sportowca, to nigdy by jej nie zaczynał. Oszczędziłby sobie tym nerwów, łez i samą duszę, która była w okropnym stanie. Okaleczona przez ludzkie słowa, posiniaczona przez czyny. Zraniona wielokrotnie przez odłamki szkła. A może były to kawałki jego serca? Mógłby je złożyć jak puzzle i skleić. Albo kryształowe łzy, które zadomowiły się w jego oczach i jak jakieś ninja ukrywały przed spojrzeniami wszystkich otaczających go istot? Nie wiedział. Nie wiedział, ale dusza była zraniona, pocięta, w strzępach. Czasami się o nią martwił. Kiedyś słyszał, że gdy ciało człowieka umiera, jego dusza pozostaje nieśmiertelna i w takich chwilach zastanawiał się, czy on już jest martwy. Bo jego ciało żyło, miało się całkiem nieźle, chociaż ostatnio nabawiło się trochę ran i siniaków, lecz jego dusza... Jego dusza w każdej chwili mogła wydać ostatnie tchnienie i co wtedy się z nim stanie?

\- Yuri. - usłyszał melodyjny głos, całkiem blisko i całkiem znajomy. - Yuri, obudź się.

Zmarszczył brwi, a jego głowę ponownie zaatakował tępy ból. Było mu bardzo zimno, ale wiedział, że już za kilka minut będzie całkowicie odwrotnie i pozostanie mu narzekanie na gorąco.

Z jego ust wydostało się senne mruknięcie, ale nie brzmiało tak jak zazwyczaj. Przypominało raczej odgłos pocierania o coś papieru ściernego. Jego jama ustna była niczym pustynia. Po krótkim namyśle stwierdził, że porównanie stanu jego gardła do Sahary będzie bardziej dramatyczne, ale myśli te opuściły jego jasną główkę, gdy poczuł zimne dłonie na rozpalonych policzkach. Mruknął z zadowolenia, ale cudowny chłód zniknął po chwili i otworzył oczy, by dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje.

Przed twarzą miał rude kłaki, po prawej też, po lewej... no cóż, również, gdyż dziewczyna pochylała się nad nim, by poprawić poduszki, a potem zmienić okład na czole, a z tyłu... Nie przesadzajmy, miał ograniczone pole widzenia, a jego szare komórki schowały się w szafie.

\- Musisz coś zjeść i wziąć leki. - usłyszał nad sobą.

Niech ta baba się od niego odczepi, nie widzi, że jej obecność tylko pogarsza sytuację? Jest taka ślepa, że nie zauważa, że to nie gorączka jest źródłem jego problemów?

Ugh. Kobiety.

Był bez wietrzny dzień.  
Liście trzymały się mocno na swych miejscach,  
Lecz na gałęzi usiadł ptak  
I strącił liść.

Najpierw dali mu nadzieję,  
By potem na jego oczach ją  
Podpalić.  
A prochy rozniósł wiatr.


	4. Cztery nie było jego szczęśliwą liczbą, gdy kolejna gwiazda go opuściła

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdzie Yuri ma nadzieję, która gaśnie z każdym kolejnym dniem.
> 
> Nadzieja jest jak gwiazdy.  
> Raz jest doskonale widoczna w czerni naszego życia, a kiedy indziej nie ma po niej śladu.
> 
> "Oj, gdybyś znała prawdę, to inaczej byś śpiewała, przemknęło pod jasnymi włosami. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, przewrócił jedynie oczami i przymknął powieki, odchylając głowę do tyłu."

"Wreszcie zrozumiałem, co to znaczy ból. Ból to wcale nie znaczy dostać lanie, aż się mdleje. Ani nie znaczy rozciąć sobie stopę odłamkiem szkła tak, że lekarz musi ją zszywać. Ból zaczyna się dopiero wtedy, kiedy boli nas calutkie serce i zdaje się nam, że zaraz przez to umrzemy, i na dodatek nie możemy nikomu zdradzić naszego sekretu. Ból sprawia, że nie chce nam się ruszać ani ręką, ani nogą ani nawet przekręcić głowy na poduszce."  
~José Mauro de Vasconcelos - Moje drzewko pomarańczowe

W takich chwilach jak ta, gdy po prostu umierał, był dla innych najgorszy. Wredny, złośliwy, obojętny i naprawdę wściekły. Warczał i ujadał, syczał i stroszył sierść, a przecież on tylko płonął. Jego dusza płonęła żywcem, a on nie mógł nic zrobić. Próbował przekuć ból w energię, pewnego rodzaju paliwo, by być jeszcze lepszym, wejść na lód i zatańczyć. Tak idealnie, tak lekko, jakby był jego częścią. Chciał tańczyć z lodem, a tymczasem zawalał najprostsze skoki, wewnętrzną agonię zagłuszał wściekłością. Wszyscy wokół mieli go dość, nikt się nie przyznał. Nie atakował, dopóki ktoś go nie zaczepił, sprowokował. Wtedy rzucał się do walki jak lew, a był przecież tylko małym kociakiem, który niewiele widział, ale przeżył więcej niż starcy, których mijał na ulicach.

Jego sylwetka była wyprostowana, dumna, a w środku kulił się, nie chcąc tego czuć. Chciał pozbyć się bólu, nie wiedział jak.

Martwił się, że w każdej chwili może dostać ataku. Im dłużej nie nadchodził, tym jego zdenerwowanie rosło.  
Chciał, by nikt nie dowiedział się o jego małej tajemnicy.

Ludzie obchodzili się z nim ostrożnie. Widać po nim było, że choroba nie opuściła go jeszcze, lecz po przeleżeniu dwóch dni w ciepłym łóżeczku, topiąc się w bólu, który nie pozwalał mu wypłynąć na powierzchnię, przyszedł na trening i nikt nie mógł go zmusić do powrotu do domu.

Niedługo były kolejne zawody. Miał jeszcze tydzień na dopracowanie układu, lecz dzisiejsze samopoczucie niezbyt mu w tym pomagało.  
Yuri wiedział jednak, że się nie podda i pokaże tym wszystkim ludziom, że może wygrać, że nie jest beznadziejny.  
Ta kwestia nie podlegała zmianie. Kilka innych już tak.

Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę, że kilka jego wad może utrudnić wyjście na lodowisko, ale nie brał pod uwagę, że akurat wtedy będzie miał atak. Musiał po prostu być przez cały czas spokojny, a nawet obojętny. Często jego ciało ulegało paraliżowi, gdy odczuwał silne emocje, ale zdążył zauważyć, że działo się to również bez jakiegokolwiek powodu.

Jeśli nie da się nikomu sprowokować, może mu się udać.

Czwarty liść pod mymi nogami.  
Szepczę cicho,  
Lecz nikt nie słyszy nawet szmeru.

Jestem niewidoczny,  
Jakby wszyscy ludzie stali się nagle ślepcami.  
Chcecie mnie zdeptać,  
Nie wiem, czy zdążę uciec.  
Gonią mnie ogary piekielne.


	5. Piąta gwiazdka zamigotała i zgasła, co zrobisz bez swojego światła?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdzie Yuri ma nadzieję, która gaśnie z każdym kolejnym dniem.
> 
> Nadzieja jest jak gwiazdy.  
> Raz jest doskonale widoczna w czerni naszego życia, a kiedy indziej nie ma po niej śladu.
> 
> "Oj, gdybyś znała prawdę, to inaczej byś śpiewała, przemknęło pod jasnymi włosami. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, przewrócił jedynie oczami i przymknął powieki, odchylając głowę do tyłu."

Wypalić się do końca, do spodu, żeby śmierci, tej zwyczajnej wariatce, nic nie zostawić, niech odziedziczy po nas popiół wygasły i niech go sobie rozdmucha, jeśli chce, na siedem stron, i niech ma przy tym iluzję, że nie jest bezrobotna.  
~Edward Stachura - Cała jaskrawość

 

Nie czuł nic. Był jak kukła, marionetka w rękach lalkarza. Stracił kontrolę nad swoim życiem, ciałem. Wydawało mu się, że na wszystko patrzy z perspektywy osoby trzeciej.

Zaczęło się to, gdy leżąc na plecach wpatrywał się w biały sufit. Myślał, nie wiedział nawet o czym, ale jego umysł był daleko od ciała.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, lecz nie drgnęła mu nawet powieka. Parę chwil później unosiła się nad nim zdziwiona twarz trenera.

\- Ty jeszcze nie gotowy? - usłyszał tylko i został zmieciony z łóżka razem z pościelą. Mignęły mu łazienkowe płytki, a potem jego ciało zanurzyło się w zimnej wodzie. Kołdra oplotła wątłe ramiona i blade nogi, nie pozwalając na żaden ruch. Nawet chłód nie potrafił wykrzesać z niego choćby najmniejszej reakcji. Nawet go nie czuł, jego dusza była zbyt okaleczona, by przejmować się tak błahymi rzeczami, a serce już dawno skuł lód. Na twarzy nie drgnął żaden mięsień.

Jakov pokręcił głową. Co było nie tak z tym dzieciakiem? Normalnie już dawno urządziłby mu awanturę, wrzeszcząc i prychając jak kot, a teraz? Leżał w zimnej wodzie, jakby dalej był w swoim łóżku, jakby nie zauważył zmiany scenerii. To było dość niepokojące i to w dzień zawodów, gdy musiał być maksymalnie skupiony, ale nie na tyle, by mężczyzna zaczął się martwić. Pewnie znowu miał swoje humorki.

Zanim Yuri zdążył się ogarnąć i wyłonić z czeluści piekieł, jak czasami nazywał własną łazienkę, minęło trochę czasu. Jego ruchy były automatyczne, po prostu odbębnił codzienną, poranną rutynę, która i tak nie sprawiła, że wyglądał choć odrobinę lepiej niż przed nią.

Jego twarz była przeraźliwie blada, a dłonie zimne. Pod oczami zadomowiły się sine ślady, które świadczyły o nieprzespanej nocy, albo kilku. Usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię straciły swój malinowy kolor, a oczy blask. Tęczówki, w których dwa kolory walczyły o dominację, zieleń lasu i błękit nieba w krwawym pojedynku, były puste, takie zimne i obojętne na wszystko, co dzieje się wokół ich właściciela.

Ubrany był w czarne jeansy, będące standardową częścią jego stroju, zapinaną na zamek bluzę w cętki, której rękawy były w całości krucze i podwinięte do łokci oraz białą koszulkę z uroczym, małym tygryskiem na lewej piersi, pod którym znajdowała się kieszonka o kwadratowym dole. Brak obuwia ukazywał śnieżne skarpetki do kostek w kocie łapki.

Od razu było widać, że ubrania były wybierane na chybił trafił albo nie przez niego. Wszystko pasowało do siebie doskonale, ale ich właściciel nigdy nie chciałby pokazać światu swojej delikatniejszej strony. Ponadto kreował się na punka, a nie wróżkę, która kocha koty nawet bardziej od łyżwiarstwa.

Blond kosmyki upięte były w odrobinę niechlujnego koka z tyłu głowy na poziomie oczu, a grzywka zakrywała całe czoło.

Wyglądał... dość dziewczęco, do czego nie dopuściłby za wszelką cenę, gdyby wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Był jednocześnie naprawdę uroczy, a brak wściekłego, czy zirytowanego grymasu na twarzy, pokazał jego urodę i wrodzoną delikatność w innym świetle, a które zawsze maskował okropnym zachowaniem, wrednymi tekstami i głośnymi wrzaskami, a także samym swoim ubiorem, gdy wcielał się w Rosyjskiego Punka.

Chłopak zabrał plecak, jasnozielony z nadrukiem kociaka na małej kieszonce z przodu, w którym miał wszystkie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i ruszył korytarzem do drzwi wyjściowych, gdzie wyciągnął z szafki na buty trampki w tym samym odcieniu co bagaż na plecach. Na komodzie leżały różnokolorowe, najczęściej jaskrawe lub pastelowe, bransoletki. Kilka z nich wylądowało na szczupłym nadgarstku.

Jakov w tym czasie wynosił z mieszkania sporych rozmiarów walizkę blondyna, która została spakowana przez Milę, gdy był chory.

Razem wsiedli do auta mężczyzny i ruszyli na lotnisko.

Drzewo ma dużo liści.  
Nie żałuje, gdy jeden lub trochę więcej z nich upadnie.  
Yuri miał jednak tylko jedną,  
nadkruszoną nadzieję,  
która malała z każdym dniem.


	6. Sześć gwiazdek brakuje, nie mów, że ich potrzebujesz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdzie Yuri ma nadzieję, która gaśnie z każdym kolejnym dniem.
> 
> Nadzieja jest jak gwiazdy.  
>  Raz jest doskonale widoczna w czerni naszego życia, a kiedy indziej nie ma po niej śladu.
> 
> "Oj, gdybyś znała prawdę, to inaczej byś śpiewała, przemknęło pod jasnymi włosami. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, przewrócił jedynie oczami i przymknął powieki, odchylając głowę do tyłu."

_Znam dwa powody, żeby nie mówić prawdy. Pierwszy jest taki, że kłamstwem można zdobyć to, czego się pragnie, a drugi że kłamiąc- można oszczędzić komuś cierpienia._

_Jodi_ _Picoult_ _-_ _Bez_ _mojej_ _zgody_

 

Był gotowy, by wejść na lodowisko, tylko kobiece ręce poprawiały mu jeszcze blond kosmyki, które falowały się lekko po spędzeniu kilku godzin w koku, a teraz opadały mu swobodnie na ramiona.

Stał przy barierce, zaraz przy wejściu, czekając na swoją kolej. Aktualnie na lodzie znajdował się JJ, który normalnie już dawno wywołałby swoimi słowami sporą awanturę. Z pewnością doszłoby również do rękoczynów, ale nawet rozmowa sprzed kilku godzin nie zdołała wyrwać Yuriego ze szponów pustki, który w żaden sposób nie zareagował na zaczepki.

Leroy był zdziwiony zachowaniem młodszego. Kanadyjczyk, gdy tylko zauważył wróżkę ruszył w jej stronę z nienaturalnie szerokim uśmiechem. W pewnym momencie chyba zatrzymał się, oczarowany. Yuri wyglądał olśniewająco, choć prawdopodobnie nie zdawał sobie nawet z tego sprawy. Jego ubranie sprawiło, że na język starszego wysuwało się tylko kilka słów, które wypowiedział na głos, gdy już otrząsnął się z szoku i znalazł około trzy metry od obiektu, który zaprzątał jego myśli.

\- A cóż to za uroczy, milusi, rosyjski kotek. No nic, tylko przytulać.

Oczekiwał krzyków, przepełnionych wściekłością wrzasków, z których jad będzie kapał jak zupa z łyżki, ale ta pustka go zaskoczyła. To nie tak, że Yuri był obojętny, on nawet nie wiedział co się dzieje wokół niego, był w swoim własnym świecie, do którego nikt nie miał dostępu, choć wielu by chciało. Jego twarz wyglądała jak maska, tak blada, jakby ktoś wysmarował go kredą. Żadne emocje nie odbijały się w tych pięknych oczach, w których przeważała zieleń. Nie miał jednak czasu na zastanowienie, bo Rosjanin został pociągnięty w drugą stronę przez swojego trenera.

\- Teraz ty, Yuri. - został prawie wepchnięty na lód.

Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

Wyjechał na środek, gdzie uspokoił oddech, choć nie było to potrzebne, odruch. Poczekał na muzykę i rozpoczął taniec.

Jego partnerem był lód, razem uwodzili publiczność, choć łyżwiarz robił to za pomocą delikatności, niewinności i gracji, którymi przepełnione były jego ruchy. Widownia zatraciła się w piruetach, które wykonywał i skokach. Nie mogli oderwać wzroku, nie chcieli tego robić.

I wtedy, tak nagle, Yuri odzyskał kontrolę. Obudził się, niczym niedźwiedź z zimowego snu, będąc na lodowisku, na zawodach, wirując wśród odgłosów zachwytu. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, a w jego ciele rosła panika. Co jeśli...?

Nie skończył nawet myśli, a poczuł to.  
Walczył, nie chciał się poddać, a widownia patrzyła zafascynowana na emocje, które przekazywał swym tańcem. Wszyscy to czuli, że to wyjątkowa chwila, każdy jednak z innego powodu. Jedni mieli okazję ujrzeć tak wspaniałe widowisko, inni po raz pierwszy dostrzegli drugą stronę Rosjanina i byli nią oczarowani, jak JJ.

Yuri wiedział, że teraz najtrudniejsza część. Szykował się do kilku skomplikowanych skoków i nie mógł tego zawalić. Próbował uspokoić serce, nic z tego, gnało jak oszalałe.

To ten moment, ta chwila i... skoczył. Wylądował równie idealnie, na co wewnątrz odetchnął z ulgą. Nie mógł się teraz zatrzymywać, trzeba tańczyć dalej, do końca.

Kolejny skok, był już w powietrzu, gdy to się stało.

Atak.

Mięśnie, jakby za przyciskiem tajemniczego guzika, przestały pracować. Były ciężkie, niczym ołów i jednocześnie lekkie jak pióra. On ich po prostu nie czuł. Ręce i nogi były w tej chwili bezużyteczne. Nie mógł nimi poruszyć i upadł na lód.

Uderzenie było dosyć silne. Gdyby nie paraliż, pewnie wrzasnąłby z bólu.

Widownia zamarła. Co się stało? Czemu się nie podnosi? Stracił przytomność? Większość wstała, by mieć lepszy widok na leżącego, tylko nieliczni nadal siedzieli.

JJ z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w blondyna, który ciągle znajdował się w tej samej pozycji. Nie ruszył się nawet o centymetr. Jak ten dzieciak mógł źle wylądować? Przecież skoki zawsze mu wychodziły. Nie czekając na reakcję innych, którzy byli zbyt zdziwieni i wystraszeni by zareagować, wbiegł na lód, nie przejmując się butami, które miał na nogach. Już po chwili znalazł się przy blondynie. Zielono-niebieskie oczy były szeroko otwarte, ale nie puste jak wcześniej. Chyba chłopak zaczął kontaktować, ale co mu się stało? Na bladej twarzy wypisany był strach. Czego się bał? Czemu nie wstawał? Muzyka dalej leciała w tle, lecz nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi.

\- Wstawaj, Yuri. - szepnął cicho Leroy. Jego głos był nienaturalnie głośny wśród ciszy jaka zapadła na stadionie.

\- Nie mogę. - usłyszał i przeniósł spojrzenie ponownie na twarz chłopca. Zmarszczył brwi ze zdziwienia.

W tym czasie zdążyli przybyć inni. Jakov, Victor, medycy, którzy zaczęli sprawdzać, czy kości Rosjanina są całe i jeszcze kilka osób, na które nie zwrócił uwagi.

W głowie łyżwiarza toczyła się prawdziwa bitwa. Pole walki było pokryte szkarłatną posoką, a dwie armie starły się w boju. On był dowódcą jednej z nich. Razem ze swoim oddziałem próbował odzyskać kontrolę nad kończynami. Druga drużyna była górą, niestety dla niego i na szczęście dla nich.

\- Możesz wstać?

Pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi. Nie mógł nawet ruszyć palcem, a co dopiero stanąć o własnych siłach.

\- Coś cię boli?

Nie, nic nie czuł, więc nie mogło go nic boleć. No... może głowa trochę. Tak trochę bardzo. I plecy odrobinę.

\- Co się stało?

Och, nic wielkiego, tylko miałem atak paraliżu, przemknęło pod jasną czupryną.

\- Możesz mówić?

\- Tak. - mruknął cicho, dając im przy okazji dowód.

Usłyszał westchnienie ulgi i kilka szeptów. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, z czego zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, lecz dopiero po chwili obraz przestał mu wirować i zamazywać się, a barwy mieszać. Kształty wyostrzyły się, mógł w końcu rozpoznać twarze, które pochylały się nad jego ciałem. Czuł czyjeś ręce, które sprawdzały jego brzuch, a inne przesuwały się po szyji. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy się tam znalazły.

\- Yuri, powiedz co się stało. Nie znając przyczyny, nie możemy ci pomóc.

Powiedz mu, nakazał jakiś głosik w głowie, jednak miał wątpliwości.

\- Nie mogę się ruszyć. - wyjawił.

\- Coś cię boli?

\- Nie wiem... - wyszeptał. - Nie czuję nóg i rąk.

Widział jak otaczający go ludzie wstrzymali oddech.

\- Czułeś to już kiedyś?

\- Tak. Dzieje się tak od... jakiegoś czasu. Ataki są w różnych odstępach.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz?

\- Kilka dni temu, gdy byłem chory. Gorączka była chyba jakimś efektem ubocznym. - wyjawił Yuri, a w oczach Jakova pojawiło się zrozumienie.

 _Patrzyłeś_ _na_ _drzewo_ _._  
 _Widziałeś_ _,_ _jak_ _opada_ _kolejny_ _liść_ _._  
 _Wzruszyłeś_ _ramionami_  
 _i_ _poszedłeś_ _w_ _dal_ _,_  
 _gdy_ _ja_ _zostałem_ _ścięty_

 


	7. Siedem gwiazd z nieba spadło, zobacz co z nich zostało

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdzie Yuri ma nadzieję, która gaśnie z każdym kolejnym dniem.
> 
> Nadzieja jest jak gwiazdy.  
>  Raz jest doskonale widoczna w czerni naszego życia, a kiedy indziej nie ma po niej śladu.
> 
> "Oj, gdybyś znała prawdę, to inaczej byś śpiewała, przemknęło pod jasnymi włosami. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, przewrócił jedynie oczami i przymknął powieki, odchylając głowę do tyłu."

_Przebaczył mi, pewnie dlatego, że ludzie nieszczęśliwi często nie potrafią poradzić sobie ze swoim cierpieniem w samotności._

_Alexandra_ _Bracken_ _-_ _Mroczne_ _umysły_

Zamknął oczy. Nie chciał oglądać reakcji ludzi, którzy myśleli, że go znali, że jest tylko dzieciakiem o okropnym charakterze.  
Nie chciał współczucia i litości, to mu w niczym nie pomoże. Jedyne co chciał, to zrozumienie i akceptacja. Z resztą sobie poradzi sam.

Wiedział, że w głowie Jakova i Mili, która znajdowała się zaraz za nim, pojawiają się te liczne sytuacje, gdy nagle wypraszał ich z domu, zamykał się gdzieś, by wrócić nieraz nawet kilka godzin później. Wiedział, że wszystkie dziwne zachowania w jego wykonaniu składają się teraz w całość, jednak... nie chciał tego. Kiedy poznali już prawdę, z pewnością dostanie jakieś ograniczenia, jeśli chodzi o łyżwiarstwo i będą zwracać na niego szczególną uwagę. W końcu w każdej chwili może dostać ataku, przewrócić się i uderzyć w głowę, a tego nikt by nie chciał.

Czujecie tę ironię?

Nie wiedzieli jednak wszystkiego.  
Paraliż nie był jedyną tajemnicą skrywaną przez nastolatka. Ale było to jeszcze bardziej strzeżone od tej drobnej wady i czasami sam Yuri zdziwiony był, gdy to się objawiało.

Został podniesiony, nawet nie wiedział przez kogo, i położony na noszach. Otworzył oczy. Widział i czuł na sobie te wszystkie spojrzenia, gdy wynoszono go z lodowiska, przypiętego pasami, by nie spadł. Gdyby mógł, pewnie zasłoniłby twarz ramieniem, ale atak nadal trwał. Łyżwy zdjęto mu ostrożnie w karetce, którą jechał na sygnale do szpitala.

Kiedy leżał już w łóżku, a wokół niego kręcili się ludzie ubrani w białe fartuchy, zastanawiał się co teraz będzie. Jak na razie wiedział jedynie, że chcieli ustalić przyczynę paraliżu, ale nadal nie mieli żadnych konkretnych propozycji.

Yuri miał na sobie jasną, świeżą, nieskazitelną piżamę, w którą przebrała go jakaś pielęgniarka. Gdyby nie był sparaliżowany, wywaliłby ją za drzwi, ale zacisnął tylko zęby i dał kobiecie nałożyć na niego materiał.

Czuł się jak lalka. Istota, która porusza się tylko za pomocą innych. Nie ma kontroli nad swoim ciałem.

Ludzie wokół niego nie potrafili się uspokoić. Ich rozmowy irytowały go. Rozmawiali tak głośno, gdy on chciał tylko spać. Ciągle dotykali jego kończyn pytając, czy to czuje. Odpowiedź była za każdym razem ta sama.

\- Zamknąć się! - wrzasnął nagle. Potrzebował snu.

Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu zamarli. Paru lekarzy złapało się za serca, a jakaś czarnowłosa pielęgniarka pisnęła głośno ze strachu. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Zajęty był ciskaniem gromów w obecnych na sali. Może i okropne zachowanie, które było jego wizytówką, było jedynie przykrywką, lecz gdy ktoś nadszarpnął poważnie jego nerwy, stawało się prawdą.

\- Wszyscy wypad!

\- Proszę pana, proszę się uspokoić.

Zmroził śmiałka swoim spojrzeniem, a mężczyzna przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Zarządzam przerwę. - wydusił, będąc pod ostrzałem.

Cały personel medyczny opuścił pomieszczenie jak za dotknięciem różdżki, a Yuri pozwolił sobie na westchnienie pełne ulgi.

Przewrócił się na drugi bok i nakrył kołdrą tak, że jedynie jego jasne włosy wystawały poza materiał.

Wydał cichy, zadowolony pomruk, czując jak jego mięśnie się rozluźniają.

Był już jedną nogą w krainie Morfeusza, gdy nagle jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko.

Była to chwila, w której zdał sobie sprawę, że atak minął.

A kiedy zasypiał ponownie, na jego spokojnej twarzy widniał łagodny uśmiech.

 

 _Drzewo zakołysało się na wietrze,_  
Liście poderwały się w powietrze,  
A wraz z nimi odleciało moje życie.

 


	8. Ósma gwiazda zamrugała i zgasła, niczym latarnia w obliczu dnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdzie Yuri ma nadzieję, która gaśnie z każdym kolejnym dniem.
> 
> Nadzieja jest jak gwiazdy.  
> Raz jest doskonale widoczna w czerni naszego życia, a kiedy indziej nie ma po niej śladu.
> 
>  
> 
> "Oj, gdybyś znała prawdę, to inaczej byś śpiewała, przemknęło pod jasnymi włosami. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, przewrócił jedynie oczami i przymknął powieki, odchylając głowę do tyłu."

_Jes­tem zbyt bied­ny, żeby mieć pra­wo płakać. Nie mam pra­wa do luk­su­su wyrażania bólu. Mo­je łzy nie mają pra­wa bytu. Nie mają pra­wa się po­kazy­wać. Dla­tego udaję, że nie cier­pię, ble­fuję. Zamykam ślu­zy mo­jego ser­ca, zbior­ni­ki moich łez. Wal­czę o to, żeby nie płakać. Kłuje mnie w no­sie, chwy­ta za gardło i du­si w pier­siach. Ale działa._   
_~Tim Guénard_

Czuł, że ich zawiódł. Że zawiódł bliskich ludzi, którzy mu zaufali i wierzyli w jego słowa. On natomiast, najzwyczajniej w świecie sprawił, że powinni go znienawidzić. Tak długo karmił ich kłamstwami, że nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby nikt nie chciał utrzymywać z nim kontaktu. Jasne, to by bolało. Jego serce by krwawiło, a dusza, ta rozerwana na kawałki dusza, nie miałaby szans na zaszycie ran, ale wiedziałby, że zasłużył. Zasłużył na taki los, cały ten ból i strach, niepewność. Zasłużył na te wszystkie ataki paniki, gdy nie rozumiał, gdy jego ciało nie chciało się poruszyć, wykonać najprostszego ruchu, a także na wszystkie wylane łzy. Bo nawet ktoś taki jak on, zamknięty, mający swe tajemnice, grający twardego zawodnika bez uczuć, może dać ponieść się emocjom. Szczególnie, gdy te kumulują się od dłuższego czasu i tylko czekają na dogodny moment, by zaatakować w zwartym szyku. Znajdował wtedy jakiś ciemny kąt, gdzie nikt by go nie znalazł, otulał kocem lub bluzą, przyciągał kolana do klatki piersiowej i zwyczajnie zaczynał płakać. Pozwalał spływać słonym kroplom po rumianych policzkach, jednocześnie próbując stać się niewidocznym, kuląc się, by zajmować jak najmniejszą ilość miejsca. Woda kiedyś się kończyła i choć oczy szczypały nieprzyjemnie, pozostawała w nim lekka ulga. Wstawał wtedy z nową siłą, czując się tak, jakby mógł przenosić góry. Uczucie to jednak było ulotne. Jak czas. Przemijało szybko, gdy chciał, by zostało na dłużej. Ociągało się z wyjściem, gdy jedynym czego pragnął było poddanie się, ucieczka od wszystkiego i wszystkich. Odizolowanie się na zawsze. Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo go nie lubił. Podobnie było również z ludźmi. Gdy zdążyliśmy komuś zaufać, zostawaliśmy zdradzeni. Gdy oddaliśmy komuś serce, nigdy do nas nie wracało, pozostając zdewastowane i zniszczone. Gdy chcieliśmy z kimś spędzić całe życie, opuszczał nas zaledwie po chwili. Gdy mieliśmy kogoś dość, ten uparcie trzymał się nas i nie chciał zejść nam z oczu.

Życie było porąbane, ale miało również w sobie coś, co nie pozwalało się człowiekowi całkowicie zamknąć na świat.

Życie było okrutne, ale gdy człowiek tracił już nadzieję, że coś kiedykolwiek się ułoży, dawało mocnego kopa i mówiło, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone, że można jeszcze coś zrobić, byle się nie poddawać.

Życie było męczące, ale jednocześnie nic nie dawało tyle radości, jak sama myśl, że się żyje.

 _Powoli_ _opadam_ _,_  
 _Jak_ _kartki_ _z_ _kalendarza_ _._  
 _Przemijam_ _,_  
 _Jak_ _kolejne_ _wykreślone_ _dni_ _._


	9. Dziewiąta gwiazda spadła niezauważenie, by zatonąć w morskich odmętach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdzie Yuri ma nadzieję, która gaśnie z każdym kolejnym dniem.
> 
> Nadzieja jest jak gwiazdy.  
> Raz jest doskonale widoczna w czerni naszego życia, a kiedy indziej nie ma po niej śladu.
> 
>  
> 
> "Oj, gdybyś znała prawdę, to inaczej byś śpiewała, przemknęło pod jasnymi włosami. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, przewrócił jedynie oczami i przymknął powieki, odchylając głowę do tyłu."

_Prag­niemy mieć ko­goś kto będzie tu­lił i kochał, kto będzie blis­ko, kto zat­rzy­ma się choć na chwilę przy nas, kto po­może się pozbierać, gdy wszys­tko będzie się rozpadać._   
_I nieważne jest to, czy to będzie par­tner, przy­jaciel, rodzic, sios­tra, brat czy na­wet spot­ka­na przy­pad­kiem oso­ba, która pojawiła się w od­po­wied­nim momencie._   
_Po pros­tu prag­niemy od­na­leźć w dru­gim człowieku brat­nią_ _duszę_ _choćby na chwilę._

_Autor_ _mi_ _nieznany_

Po kilku dniach spędzonych w szpitalu na obserwacji, niezrozumiałych słowach, które tak dziwnie brzmiały w ustach lekarzy i wielu bezradnych spojrzeniach, w końcu mógł opuścić budynek sprawiający, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej chory niż był, przypominający raczej ośrodek dla ludzi z problemami na podłożu psychicznym z tymi wszystkimi białymi ścianami, niż miejsce, gdzie leczy się rany fizyczne. Z uśmiechem na twarzy zostawiał za sobą budowlę, która z pewnością będzie śnić mu się po nocach w wielu koszmarach, z krwawą oprawą i wrzaskami szaleńców jako ścieżką dźwiękową. Nikogo oczywiście nie powiadomił o swoim wyjściu. Nie chciał jeszcze ich widzieć, a raczej nie chciał tak szybko zobaczyć żalu w ich spojrzeniach.

Z torbą na ramieniu i telefonem w dłoni, wsiadł do taksówki. Podał swój adres kierowcy i wygodnie oparł. Podróż spędził na wpatrywaniu się w okno, jakby wśród ludzi i samochodów, wysokich budynków, mógł znaleźć odpowiedź na męczące go pytania. Czuł się jak w transie. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy minęła mu cała droga, a już płacił za kurs i wystawiał swoje osłabione ciało na okropne zimno. Jak najszybciej udał się do mieszkania. Wyciągnął klucz z bocznej kieszeni bagażu i włożył go do zamka. Przekręcił nim dwa razy, aż usłyszał charakterystyczne szczęknięcie. Złapał za klamkę i już po chwili zdejmował buty. Jego rzeczy, te które zabrał na zawody, zostały przywiezione przez Jakova kilka dni wcześniej, więc nie musiał się nimi martwić. Mężczyzna dostarczył mu też wtedy kilka potrzebnych przedmiotów i ubrań, znajdujących się w torbie, która wylądowała na podłodze.

Jej właściciel był bezlitosny.

Z cichym westchnieniem opadł na miękkie łóżko. Zatonął w pościeli, która pachniała proszkiem do prania. Było tak... miło. Pierwszy raz od dawna poczuł się spokojny. W końcu gorzej być już nie mogło. Wszyscy wiedzieli, a co zrobią z tą informacją to już ich sprawa. Nawet jeśli będzie bolało, wytrzyma. Da radę. Musi wytrzymać, choćby po to, by zatruwać innym ludziom życie i codzienną egzystencję, by móc dalej obsesyjnie szukać w sklepach ubrań z wszystkim, co kojarzyło się z kotami.

Bez problemu.

Na jego usta wpłynął rozmarzony uśmiech, a on sam oddał się marzeniom o puszystych, futrzanych kulkach, które tak uroczo mruczały i łasiły się, by otrzymać nadprogramową porcję pieszczot, których, oczywiście, by im nie skąpił.

I właśnie wtedy, na tym idealnym obrazku pojawiła się rysa. Przerodziła się ona w imponującą siatkę pęknięć, gdy do uszu Rosjanina dopływały kolejne dźwięki, raniące swoją głośnością. Fuknął tylko i podniósł swoje ciało (bardziej przypominające zwłoki) z łóżka. Ruszył do drzwi, by ochrzanić tego kogoś, kto ośmielił się zniszczyć cudowną chwilę. A było tak pięknie...

Złapał za klamkę i już nabrał powietrza, by wydobyć z siebie wściekłe krzyki, gdy jakaś ruda szopa włosów rzuciła mu się na szyję.

\- Idioto! Pomyślałeś chociaż chwilę o tym, co będę czuć, gdy pójdę do szpitala, a tam cię nie będzie!? - Yuri dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że ma do czynienia z Milą. Zapłakaną Milą, która moczyła jego czarną bluzę. - Martwiłam się.

Ostatnie zdanie było wymruczane tak cicho, że chłopak prawie go nie usłyszał, jednak słuch miał jeszcze dobry. Ten zlepek liter sprawił też, że jego serce zrobiło fikołka. Poczuł się po prostu potrzebny. Mila sprawiła, że ogarnęło go miłe ciepło.

Objął jej ciało ostrożnie, trochę nieporadnie, jakby w podziękowaniu, że wzbudziła w nim takie uczucia, bombardujące go w bardzo przyjemny sposób. Jedyne, co mu się nie podobało to to, że poczuł jak sam zaczyna płakać. Słone krople spływały mu po policzkach, wsiąkając we włosy dziewczyny.

I dobrze ci tak, pomyślał, to przez ciebie płaczę, wiedźmo.

Ostatni wyraz, mimo iż miał obrazić, wybrzmiał w jego głowie dość miękko.

W końcu Mila się odsunęła, ocierając mokrą twarz i rozmazując przy tym makijaż. Mimo to, na jej ustach gościł uśmiech.

\- Nie rób tego nigdy. Bałam się o ciebie. - głos miała przepełniony troską.

Chciała coś jeszcze dodać, lecz wtedy jej spojrzenie padło na blondyna, który po chwili pełnej niepewności, przyciągnął ją do uścisku.

\- Dziękuję - wyrwało się spomiędzy jego warg. - za wszystko i za... za to, że jesteś.

 _Zima_ _bywa_ _okrutna_ _._  
 _Sprawia_ _,_ _że_ _zamarzają_ _rzeki_  
 _I_ _zamarzają_ _serca_ _._  
 _Na szczęście_ _wtedy_ _przychodzi_ _wiosna_  
 _Z_ _ciepłym_ _promieniem_ _słońca_ _._


	10. Dziesięć gwiazd z nieba ubyło, jedno szczęśliwe życie przybyło...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdzie Yuri ma nadzieję, która gaśnie z każdym kolejnym dniem.
> 
> Nadzieja jest jak gwiazdy.  
> Raz jest doskonale widoczna w czerni naszego życia, a kiedy indziej nie ma po niej śladu.
> 
>  
> 
> "Oj, gdybyś znała prawdę, to inaczej byś śpiewała, przemknęło pod jasnymi włosami. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, przewrócił jedynie oczami i przymknął powieki, odchylając głowę do tyłu."

_Czas i zdrowie to dwa cenne skarby, których nie rozpoznajemy i nie doceniamy, dopóki się nie wyczerpią._

_Denis_ _Waitley_

Spoglądał na lodowisko w zamyśleniu. To tam znajdowały się jego wszystkie marzenia, wylane łzy i pot. Ciężka praca i krew. To tam zostawiał wszystko, co trzymało go przez tyle lat przy życiu.

Czy było mu żal?

Oczywiście, że tak. Na tej lodowej powierzchni poświęcił bardzo wiele. Spędził na niej dużo czasu, czasami tracił zdrowie.

Czy żałował, że kiedyś postanowił założyć łyżwy?

Nie. Nie miał czego żałować. Mimo wszystko, osiągnął sukces i choć odchodził, kończył karierę, to na zawsze zapisał się na kartach historii. Dzięki tej tafli, po której poruszał się tak swobodnie, poznał tych wspaniałych ludzi, którzy nie opuścili jego boku. Zdecydowali się mu pomóc, a on był wdzięczny za wszystko, co dla niego zrobili.

Mocniej zacisnął dłonie na barierce, aż pobielały mu knykcie.

Był z siebie dumny. Mimo tych zdradzieckich łez, cisnących się do oczu, mimo smutku, którego się nie mógł pozbyć, mimo krwawiącego serca, znalazł w sobie siłę, by iść dalej. Nie poddał się w tej nierównej walce. Podniósł głowę i stanął naprzeciwko przeciwnościom losu.

\- Yuri?

Przeniósł wzrok na Milę, stojącą obok.

Ciche wsparcie.

To właśnie ona pomogła mu najbardziej. Zawsze była przy nim, gdy potrzebował oparcia. Po opuszczeniu przez niego szpitala wszystko sobie wyjaśnili i dziewczyna zaproponowała, by zamieszkali razem. Chciała mieć swojego małego braciszka przy sobie, by mieć na niego oko i możliwość, by zareagować, gdy jego ciało ponownie będzie żyć własnym życiem. Dbała o niego i nawet wtedy, gdy nie mogąc się ruszyć, ranił słowami ostrymi jak brzytwa, nie opuściła go. Starała się zrozumieć i udało się jej to. Była dla niego niezastąpiona, lecz czasami miał wyrzuty sumienia. Przez niego nie mogła żyć tak, jak chciała. Była ograniczona przez jego wady. Któregoś wieczoru przyznał się jej, że czuje się źle z tym, iż sprawia same problemy. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się jedynie i powiedziała, że nawet jeśli, to są to problemy, które z chęcią weźmie na swoje barki, byle był szczęśliwy. Rozpłakał się wtedy jak małe dziecko i nie mógł uspokoić. Zasnął późno w nocy, otulony ciepłymi ramionami i włosami, które łaskotały jego mokre policzki.

\- Tak?

\- Ostatni przejazd?

Kiwnął jedynie głową i złapał za jej wyciągniętą dłoń. Dziewczyna poprowadziła go do szatni i zostawiła samego. Musiał się pożegnać. Nie wiadomo, czy jeszcze kiedyś znajdzie się w tym pomieszczeniu, usiądzie na tej ławce.

Westchnął cicho i zajął swoje stałe miejsce. Jego wzrok padł na przygotowane do założenia łyżwy. Uśmiech mimowolnie wpłynął na jego twarz. Wiązało się z nimi tyle wspomnień.

Już po chwili wprawione palce zajmowały się sznurówkami. Gdy był już gotowy, opuścił szatnię. Na korytarzu czekała Mila, powitała go z uśmiechem, który odwzajemnił. Razem ruszyli na lodowisko.

Przemierzali korytarze w ciszy. Yuri rozglądał się uważnie. Każde miejsce, które mijali przywoływało wspomnienia. Te miłe i te, o których myślał ze smutkiem.

Mieli minąć ostatnie drzwi, gdy Mila nagle zatrzymała się. Spojrzał na nią z pytającym wyrazem twarzy, ale dziewczyna posłała mu kolejny uśmiech.

\- Zamknij oczy.

Zmarszczył brwi na tę absurdalną prośbę, lecz spełnił ją. Ufał jej. Nie da mu się przewrócić, czy potknąć. Opuścił powieki, zapanowała ciemność. Nie bał się, wiedział, że Mila jest przy nim. Dziewczyna złapała go za ramiona i cicho kierowała go słowami, a także delikatnymi gestami.

Yuri poczuł powiew zimnego powietrza, po czym wywnioskował, że są obok lodu. Został odwrócony.

\- Możesz otworzyć.

Zrobił tak, by zamrugać ze zdziwienia.

\- Ci wszyscy ludzie przyszli tu dla ciebie, Yuri.

Cały obszar wokół lodowiska zajmowali ludzie, niektórych kojarzył, innych nigdy nie widział na oczy. Z tłumu wyróżniali się jego dotychczasowi rywale. Victor z irytującym, szerokim uśmiechem, prosiak z delikatnie uniesionymi kącikami warg w szczerym geście, JJ i jego całe ego, które ledwo się mieściło, Otabek ze spokojem wypisanym na twarzy, podekscytowany Chris, Phichit z telefonem w dłoni, gotowy do robienia selfie, energiczny Minami i wielu innych, z którymi spędził tyle czasu na lodzie. Nie zabrakło również Jakova i byłej primabaleriny. Resztę stanowili w większości fani. Dziewczyny z kocimi uszami, plakaty. To wszystko wstrząsnęło chłopakiem. Po jego policzkach po raz kolejny spłynęły łzy.

\- Wszyscy... - wyszeptał, jego głos drżał od zbyt wielu emocji. - dziękuję.

\- Ostatni przejazd, Yurio! - krzyk Victora przebił wszystkie inne.

Mila popchnęła go lekko w stronę wejścia na lodowisko. Puszczono muzykę. Yuri rozpoznał ją od razu. _Agape_ _._

Znalazł się na lodzie. Stał się z nim jednością.

Wykonał swój program i gdy opadł zmęczony na lód, pojawili się inni. Tafla została zajęta przez profesjonalistów, ale i amatorów. Wszyscy zgromadzili się wokół jego osoby. Byli oczarowani pięknem jego Agape, łatwością, z jaką wykonywał skoki, swobodą, z którą się poruszał i emocjami, malującymi się na jego bladej twarzy. Występ wzbudził w nich szacunek do młodzieńca. Widać było, że kocha łyżwiarstwo nad życie, a jednak się z nim rozstawał. Było im go żal, smucili się również, że taki talent opuszcza lód, a oni nie będą mieć szansy go więcej oglądać.

A ten młodzieniec czuł się, jakby był w niebie. Otoczony ludźmi, którzy darzyli go tyloma pozytywnymi uczuciami, nie mógł myśleć o tym, że wszystko się zmieni.

Chociaż...

Nikt nie powiedział, że kończy karierę na zawsze, prawda?

 _Zima_ _minęła_ _,_  
 _Nadeszła_ _wiosna_ _,_  
 _A_ _wraz_ _z_ _nią_  
 _Na_ _drzewach_ _pojawiły_ _się_ _liście_ _._  
 _Nadzieja_ _narodziła się na_ _nowo_ _._

**[** **koniec** **]**


End file.
